


【洋灵】心动警告(pwp)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】心动警告(pwp)

已经是上午第三节下课了，班上的人都还没有到齐，座位上的学生屈指可数。一上午各科科任老师都快要把李振洋的办公室门槛踏破了，终于把最难缠的历史老师哄走了之后李振洋实在忍不了了，气急败坏的给岳明辉打电话过去。

那边很快接通，声音十分惬意，看来是蜜月生活过得非常不错。

“喂洋洋，咋滴啦什么事儿....”彼时岳明辉正在巴厘岛的沙滩上躺着晒太阳，简直悠哉的不行，而他的新婚丈夫正在身侧耐心的为他涂防晒霜。

李振洋一想到岳明辉和卜凡在那边蜜月度假，他却在这里受尽学生和老师的折磨他就气不打一处来在电话里破口大骂:“岳明辉我真是信了你的邪，你赶紧给老子滚回来我不干了!”

电话那边出现忙音“喂? 喂? 老岳?”李振洋正要诉说了这么多天受的委屈，那边随口应了句“你再坚持两天，谢了兄弟”于是就毫不留情的挂断了。

“靠! !”李振洋气的拍案而起，他现在恨不得马上坐飞机到巴厘岛把岳明辉给杀了。

事情是这样的，李振洋和岳明辉是发小，大学都在一块儿考了师范，岳明辉顺利当上了这个学校的班主任，而李振洋却当了一名摄影师。岳明辉前几天刚新婚，打算去蜜月但是学校批不了假，让他得临时找个能顶替的老师，于是就拜托李振洋帮他带一下班里的学生。

李振洋是个很怕麻烦的人，当下就婉拒了。结果后来岳明辉微信传来一张照片，照片上的小男孩儿长得清秀漂亮，穿着一身校服活力四射。给他发了条语音说:“你看看，这是我那个班的班长叫李英超，这小孩儿是不是挺好看的，心不心动?”

李振洋当即一拍大腿答应了下来，谁能不喜欢漂亮小孩儿呢? 结果现在倒好，李振洋真想扇死那晚夸下海口的自己。

照片上的小孩儿真人确实特别好看，比照片都还好看一百倍，但是绝对不是个善茬。三天两头组织班上的学生逃课，李振洋想找他谈话，但李英超狡猾的很，一放学就溜的比谁都快，李振洋拿他毫无办法。

 

第四节课是体育课，听说李英超来学校了，于是李振洋立马喊了个跑腿的学生把李英超给带办公室里来。那小子来的很快，进来的时候随手把办公室门关上了，规规矩矩的站在办公桌面前，李振洋倒是愣了片刻，没想到这尊大佛这次这么好请。

“请问李老师找我有什么事。”李振洋的办公室是十几平米独立的单间，他的椅子背靠着一面落地窗所以采光特别好，而这时外面阳光正好全部折射进来温柔的打在李英超的脸上，李振洋想这小孩儿是真的长得好看。

“为什么逃课?”本来李振洋是脑补了很多严厉教训李英超的场面，但是一看见李英超这张脸他就破功了，语气不算温柔但是很平静，果然长得好看的人在任何地方都有特权。

“老师，我不是故意逃课的，我...对不起...我是有苦衷的。”李英超声音非常小，头也埋得很低，肩膀一耸一耸的像是在哭，不知道的人以为是李振洋欺负了他让他受了天大的委屈呢。

李振洋这人最受不了别人哭，从兜里拿出一包纸巾放在李英超的手里“有什么苦衷?跟老师说说。”大抵是李振洋的声音太过温柔触动了什么，李英超开始放声大哭，哭的梨花带雨的。

“我....我偷偷出去打工了...我家没钱...已经支撑不起我大三的学费了...所以我才呜呜呜”李英超边哭边说，断断续续的前言不搭后语，但是李振洋还是听明白了，敢情他是误会这小东西了。

李振洋手足无措心底又十分愧疚，早就把刚才骂这孩子“小兔崽子”的事情忘到九霄云外了。哎哟，瞧瞧这小可怜儿，哭起来都可怜的惹人心疼，李振洋在心里骂了自己几万遍，怎么能忍心欺负这么可怜的小孩儿呢。

李振洋把他安抚好跟他说了很多道理，告诉他兼职也必须在放假的时候，千万不能够影响学习，这关系到他以后的前途。

又苦口婆心的劝说了好多，在把小孩儿送回教室之前小孩给他道了谢还给了李振洋一个结结实实的拥抱，小孩儿身上是干净清新的香皂味非常好闻，李振洋在惊喜当中安抚的拍了拍李英超的背。

不仅拯救了一个小孩儿的前途，还跟漂亮小孩拉近了距离甚至拥抱了，这波不亏，李振洋想。

-

好容易捱到了放学时间，李振洋刚离开学校就收到了一条微信，是摄影工作室的一位同僚，问他今晚有没有空有个私活问他接不接。

李振洋懒得打字直接一个语音通话拨了过去，开门见山的问他靠不靠谱，那边拍胸脯保证靠谱，要不是他那边临时有事儿才轮不到李振洋呢。

于是李振洋很爽快的答应了，问了详细地址就挂了电话。他真正身份是一名摄影师，不对，应该说是玩艺术的吧，他做摄影师不图赚钱就图点儿那拍图的乐趣，正好他这几天缺素材。

说好听点李振洋是搞艺术的，说难听点儿他就是个拍裸照的。可能有人不理解这种行为艺术，但是既然有人愿意做裸模，那就会有人做裸拍摄影师的，李振洋觉得这没什么好遮掩的，大家各取所需，又不是干什么见不得人的勾当。

虽说其实这里面的事儿水很深，也有摄影师和模特互相看对眼当场打一炮的，可偏偏李振洋是这个行业里的奇葩全程都面不改色不动如山，他李振洋什么模特没见过，男的女的老的少的，他都只是做本职工作，拍好他的照片就是了。

 

本想随便在外吃点什么就行了，但是摄影设备放在家里的，只好回家随便煮了点儿东西吃。他抽空还给岳明辉发了条微信，问他学校有没有什么可以申请贫困补助的，他确实是想帮帮那命苦的小孩儿，想到今天在办公室李英超哭泣的脸蛋，他心里还挺不是滋味的。

岳明辉那边半晌了也不见回信息，李振洋他想岳明辉在那边肯定正和卜凡干柴烈火打的火热，心里暗暗骂了几句就作罢了。

李振洋看看离约定时间还有一会，于是又给同僚发了个微信，问他今晚是哪个模特。那边很快就回复了，发来一条语音:也不是模特，就一大学生做兼职呗，没啥经验，但是看他长得漂亮就留了，李振洋你可捡了个大便宜啊我可见过照片，那男孩是真的长得特乖巧，随便拍一张图片都是艺术的那种。

李振洋听他吹的天花乱坠的丝毫不信，但是这大学生的条件他倒是越听越觉得熟悉，一拍脑门心里暗骂自己:怎么可能，你想太多了，那么多大学生呢怎么可能会是他，况且那孩子一看就是个洁身自好的人，又怎么会做裸模。

李振洋觉得自己肯定是魔怔了，怎么一天下来脑子里全都是李英超呢。微信提示音打断了李振洋天马行空的幻想，同僚那边发来一张照片，李振洋只看了没有加载成功的小图就觉得这照片上的人异常眼熟。

点开大图，图片上的人影渐渐清晰，李振洋已经惊到说不出话来。果不其然，图片上的人正是今天在办公室里哭的梨花带雨的他的乖学生李英超。

李振洋都不知道自己一路上是怎么到约定地点的，他完全不能接受这个事情，是李英超白天演技太好欺骗了他吗?还是说是真的太缺钱了所以才来干这个，李振洋心里想了一万种可能，他决定见到李英超必须问个清楚。

一般拍这种私房的照片都是会在酒店的，而这次也不例外。李振洋按照同僚给的房号，在前台要了房卡一路坐电梯到了房间门口，跟第一次开房的小情侣似的心里特别紧张，李振洋暗骂一声自己真没出息就掏出房卡在门上轻碰了一下。

房间特别大空调也开的很足，李英超刚刚洗完澡，听见了开房门的动静就走了出来，浴室的门一打开李英超看见眼前的人后愣在原地惊的话都说不出来。李振洋换了一身衣服，不像在学校里穿的那么正式。身上随便搭了一件oversize，下半身也很随意，但是却一如既往的英俊。

相比李英超的震惊李振洋反倒镇静很多，他也在毫不避讳的打量李英超。小孩儿刚洗完澡头发还是湿的在滴水，唇红齿白眉清目秀的非常可人。

上身穿的了一件宽大的白衬衫显然很不合身，袖子很长小孩儿两只手都缩在里面，半露香肩连领口都是松垮垮的，衣襟大开只扣了胸口两颗扣子还能看见李英超平坦白皙的小腹。

更要命的是下半身什么都没穿，衬衫的下摆半遮不遮的勉强能盖住大腿根，双腿到脚趾头都是光滑白嫩的。

李振洋开口的时候都没意识到自己的声音有多么沙哑:“李英超，你是不是该跟我解释一下你为什么在这里。”李英超满脸通红，手指头拽住衣摆绞在一起，支支吾吾半天说不出一句话来。

“你知不知道你来这里做什么的!”李振洋真的生气了，一掌拍在李英超背后的墙上，吓的小孩儿瑟缩了一下。如果今天来拍照的不是他而是别人，后果李振洋想都不敢想。

“我..我知道。”小孩实话实说，末了还心虚的看了男人一眼，他确实是走投无路了才会来拍裸照。李振洋怒极反笑:“好啊李英超，你真有本事，行，既然你知道，那趴床上去。”

李英超听话乖乖照做，走的时候屁股后面的衣摆岌岌可危，李振洋觉得下一秒就能看见他圆润丰满的臀部了。小孩僵硬的坐在床上手足无措的看着李振洋，不知道该摆出什么动作。

李振洋把相机拿出来挂在胸口，看着李英超一脸茫然的样子心里恶劣的想法油然而生。他站在床沿边上居高临下的看着李英超:“跪过来。”

小孩儿听话的一寸一寸的往这边挪，乖巧的跪在床边上。李振洋脸上没什么表情，手上一直在调试相机，命令他两分钟内在他调好相机之前把衣服都脱掉。

李英超解开胸前两颗扣子，脱下了自己最后一层遮羞布，大片乳白的肌肤暴露在空气中，两腿之间的玉茎还是软的，乖顺的待在那里，他双眼紧闭，羞愧无比。

“把眼睛睁开。”李振洋语气很淡，镇定的架势仿佛只是个拍证件照的而已。李振洋指了指相机的镜头说道“眼睛看这里，听明白没?”

李英超点点头表示明白，僵硬的看着镜头浑身不自在，眼神涣散毫无神韵。李振洋随意拍了几张看起来非常不满意，把相机放下让它挂在胸口。

“你的眼神不对。”李振洋伸手摸上李英超的脸庞，轻轻揉了揉他的嘴角，“颜色应该是充满欲望的，能明白吗李英超?”

李英超不懂，疑惑不解的看着他像个求解题的学生，李振洋轻笑一声“就是说，你现在跪在这里，抬头就是男人的大肉棒，你淫穴里的水流了一地难受的都快哭了，你渴望它占有你......就是那种感觉，知道了吗李英超同学?”

李英超微不可见的抖了一下，全身都染上了粉红，李振洋的话让他羞得无地自容，胸前的两颗乳头渐渐挺立起来正不安的发着抖。下身忽然有了勃起的征兆，李英超暗到不好急得快要哭了出来。

李振洋满意的看着他被欺负的可怜模样，立刻拿相机拍下了好几张照片，还特意俯身在李英超的双乳上给了特写，把相机交给李英超看问他满不满意。

李英超没脸接过去看，只敢小声说“老师满意我就满意。”李振洋并不打算就此放过他，居高临下的命令他:“就保持这个跪着的姿势，自慰给我看。”小孩儿震惊的抬起头来，半晌才找回自己的声音:“不是说只这样拍照片吗?”

“拍照片当然是拍摄影师满意的了，不然要怎么拿报酬呢?”李振洋好整以暇的看着他，一副事不关己高高挂起的样子。

“我不会，老师能教教我吗?”李英超无助的样子像是下一秒就要哭出来了一样，眼睛湿漉漉委屈的盯着李振洋。明明一丝不挂的跪在这里要多色情有多色情，可偏偏大眼睛里装满了单纯与不解。

李振洋觉得自己再待下去就要疯掉了，现下心底还尚存着理智，他名义上还是李英超的老师，这些事情的绝对不该越界的。眼神飘忽不定拒绝与李英超的大眼睛对视，把相机取下来装回相机包里恶狠狠的说:“不拍了，衣服穿起来。”

李英超听了他的话不明所以，还以为他这是不满意自己，想着拿不到报酬了李英超急忙说:“我能做到!我做给你看！你别走，我真的很需要这笔钱。”

李英超从来没有手淫过，唯一的了解只存在于中学时期听男同学私下聊的时候听了几句。手颤颤巍巍的握住自己半硬的事物，随意撸动了几下就立马尝到了快感，嘴里发出不可抑制的喘叫“哈...啊...老师...你看我做的对吗？”李英超真的羞愧哭了出来，眼泪大滴大滴往下落，面色潮红神情恍惚。

李振洋最后一根弦也崩断了，他本来就不是什么狗屁正人君子。一把把小孩推倒在床上，全身都倾斜下来把李英超包围在怀里，声音十分危险“老师教你该怎么做。”

于是李振洋手把手教李英超该怎么自慰，宽厚的手掌有薄薄的一层茧，非常有规律的撸动小孩儿腿间的小怪物，手指抠弄了一下李英超的囊袋就换了李英超的一声惊叫:“啊...老师...感觉好奇怪啊...”

“爽吗？”李振洋贴近李英超的耳朵吹着气。“爽...哈...老师再帮帮我....”李英超稍微挺了挺腰身把自己性器往李振洋手心里面送。

“骚货，给不给老师操?”李振洋快速上下撸动了一下突然停下来逼问身下神志不清的人。“给...老师操我...别停...不要停”李振洋得到满意的答复，于是立马满足李英超的要求，没几下初尝人事的小孩儿就泄在了他的手里。

李振洋随便扯了几张纸巾擦掉了手上的精液，解开了皮带释放出自己的庞然大物，阴茎弹出来的时候轻轻拍打了李英超潮红的脸颊“尝尝老师的大肉棒。”李英超趴在他腿间，无比乖顺的为他口交，起初只是舔舐他的龟头，后来大胆了一点把整个肉棒都吞吃到嘴巴里。李振洋拿起刚刚放下的相机对着李英超的脸一顿乱拍，李英超吓的惊恐的看着他，嘴巴上也就停了下来。

“放心吧，你这么漂亮我才舍不得给别人看，这些我都私藏着。”李振洋见他停了下来有些不满，阴茎使劲儿往他喉咙上顶了顶，李英超立马眼角泛红像是又要哭了出来。

“老师的肉棒好不好吃?”李振洋声音明明温柔无比，却让李英超背脊发凉。“好...吃...啊”李英超乖乖的回应他，更加卖力了起来。龟头恶劣的往喉咙上顶，李英超强忍干呕的欲望用温热湿润的口腔包裹李振洋的狠厉。

“以后还敢不敢逃课?”李振洋突然想到了治理李英超逃课的方法“以后再逃课就罚你跪在讲台的桌子下面给我口交，小可怜儿别哭了，一会老师都射进你可爱的小嘴巴里让你吃牛奶吃个够。”

又做了几次深喉，李振洋终于把亿万精子都射进了李英超的嘴巴里，漂亮小孩儿嘴巴包的满满的在李振洋的命令下把精液全部都吞了进去，“李英超同学没有礼貌，老师请你喝牛奶怎么不道谢?”

“唔...谢谢...老...师”李英超真的好乖啊，乖的叫他吃男人的精液他就不敢吐出来，乖的李振洋就是想狠狠的欺负他。“有礼貌的小孩是有奖励的，老师让宝宝后面这张嘴也尝尝肉棒好不好?”

“不要....老师不要啊....”李英超是真的怕，他那么小的嘴巴都不能把李振洋的性器全部包完，更别说狭窄的从未经人事的菊穴。李振洋耐心的把李英超的屁股掰开，称赞他的淫穴长得漂亮，小口周围的嫩肉都是粉红色一张一合像是个无底洞在勾引着李振洋坠入深渊。

李振洋一点也不怜香惜玉，两根手指直接一起插进去把菊穴撑开，狭窄的甬道紧紧的吸附着他的手指，两根指头交替着在里面搅动不一会就有咕噜咕噜的水声，淫靡又刺耳。

“听见了吗? 你流水了。”李振洋一巴掌拍打在李英超的嫩臀上，当真像个严苛的老师“告诉我，后面这个洞想要什么。”

“呜呜...想要老师爱我...”李英超被打得身体升起一股奇异的快感，圆润的屁股撅起来乞求李振洋再打他“老师都是为我好...老师打我就是爱我。”李振洋夸他聪明孺子可教，于是又一巴掌落在李英超的屁股上，这次力气更重打得更疼，爽的李英超尖叫“啊!老师惩罚我吧...快插我...”

“李英超，老师爱你，我爱你。”李振洋把李英超捞起来让他面向自己，脸上已经全是泪痕李振洋爱怜的去用舌头舔掉他的眼里“老师这就爱你，不哭了。”李英超的双腿被掰到最大，李振洋的阳具就那么直直插了进去。

李英超真的是处子，屁眼紧的李振洋倒吸一口气，他仿佛感觉自己就要被夹断了李英超的甬道爽的他头皮发麻。李英超适应不了他的尺寸，刚捅进来就立马哭了，哆哆嗦嗦的说好痛好痛。李振洋揉揉他的发稍让他放轻松，感觉到后穴稍微没那么干涩了慢慢的抽插了起来。

“老师...那么快进去的话，会坏掉的.....好痛...老师太大了....快拿出去，不要了呜呜呜”李英超泣不成声的求饶乞求换来一点怜悯。

哪成想李振洋听了他的话性器又涨大的几分:“你一点也不诚实，你看你下面紧紧的吸着我分明是不想让我出去的，撒谎的孩子是不会有肉棒吃的哦。”李振洋把性器全部抽出来，起身坐在一旁。

充实的后穴突然一下被抽空变的瘙痒难耐，淫水跟不要钱似的一直往外哗哗的流，他无助的朝李振洋投去一个欲求不满的眼神，后者好整以暇的看着他嘴上慢悠悠的说:“李英超，没有人可以不劳而获，你想要，就该拿出你的诚意来。”

李英超虽然过不了心理那关，但是生理上面他更加痛苦，他急需要东西来满足他。小孩慢吞吞爬过去骑在李振洋的身上，那事物实在太大看着就可怖，他一寸一寸的去吞吃男人的阳具，痛并快乐着。李振洋有点不耐烦，抓住李英超的肩膀就往下摁，于是肉棒插到了最深处一点也没留。

李英超好像是眼泪做的，又哭了出来咿咿呀呀的说:“超超棒不棒，把老师的肉棒全都吃完了。”李振洋爱死了他这副邀功请赏的模样:“真棒，超超真棒，但是超超不准哭，哭了老师就操死你。”

李振洋的体力太好，插了几百下也不见要射，李英超被搞的翻白眼嘴巴都合不拢了:“老师射给我...我以后再也不敢逃课了...也不敢再做裸模了...射给我啊...真的要坏掉了...”

终于听见了最想听到的话，李振洋进入最后的冲刺:“坏掉了好，坏掉了只给老师一个人插.”  
“好...好...只给李振洋一个人插...啊啊啊老师射了...唔老师好棒....超超被老师插高潮了...好棒...”李振洋夸他可爱嘴甜，奖励他甜甜的嘴巴吃精子，于是李英超嘴巴张到最大迎接他应得的奖励。

 

-

 

后来再也没有人敢逃课了，因为班长李英超怕班主任李振洋再去用同样的方式教训逃课的学生，于是不准班上任何人逃课。

 

“老师只能教训我一个人。”李英超如是说道。

 

END.


End file.
